Save me
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2010 : Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Une mannequin à Eitoku Gakuen**_

À Eitoku Gakuen, trois filles étaient en train de discuter entre elles à propos d'une nouvelle élève qui gardait l'anonymat pour une raison inconnue. Ces personnes étaient Yuriko Asai, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano. Ellles se trouvaient à la cafétéria car il était midi…

Yuriko : Je suis verte de jalousie ! Cette fille n'ira pas vraiment en classe comme nous tous parce qu'elle est très en avance sur son programme scolaire depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

Erika : Moi aussi je le suis ! Je ne sais si c'est une rumeur mais elle ne portera pas d'uniforme ! C'est vraiment injuste ! De plus, je ne vois pas l'utilité ni la raison de sa venue à Eitoku si elle sait tant de choses que nous apprenons petit à petit.

Minako : Moi aussi ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle fasse véritablement partie du F4 ! Elle n'a aucun droit de les approcher même pour cette raison inconnue puisqu'on ne sait comment elle se nomme ! Le F4 nous appartient !

Yuriko : Tu as raison, Minako. Nous devons impérativement faire quelque chose à cette pimbêche pour qu'elle devienne une esclave obéissante et qu'elle quitte immédiatement notre école !

Erika donna la revue à sa chef : Tiens Yuriko, j'ai amené la revue des mannequins qui vient de sortir.

L'intéressée la prit et se mit à la feuilleter quand elle tomba sur une photo dont elle n'avait encore jamais vu la personne. Elle la montra à ses amies qui firent des grimaces tandis que le F4 fit leur apparition à la cafétéria. Les quatre beaux garçons venaient pour trouver quelqu'un à embêter. L'un d'entre eux, Sôjirô Nishikado, était celui qui se trouvait plus près de la table des trois pestes et il jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo bien en vue que les filles regardaient. S'arrêtant subitement de marcher, il haleta car il venait de reconnaître le visage entre mille.

C'était le visage d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier malgré les années qui venaient de s'écrouler.

Sôjirô : _Bien qu'on fût petits, j'ai toujours regardé son visage… Je ne peux pas me tromper de personne car je n'ai jamais connu d'autres filles qui seraient capable d'avoir cette expression à part Rui ! Elle a vachement grandi et changé…_

Tsukasa, Akira et Rui s'étaient retournés quand leur ami ne les suivait plus. Ils attendirent le playboy mais ils eurent la sensation qu'il allait passer quelque chose. Pour eux, c'était la première fois que Sôjirô aille passer à l'action. De leur côté, les trois pestes étaient totalement inconscientes de la présence de Sôjirô lorsqu'elles se mirent à parler de cette mannequin avec hypocrisie. Elles ne étaient pas rendues compte de la venue du F4.

Yuriko : Vous avez vu cette fille ?

Erika grimaça de dégoût : Quelle fille laide !

Sôjirô : _Je sais qu'elle n'est pas belle physiquement comme Shizuka mais la qualifier de fille laide est intolérable ! Cependant son visage est comme une fleur de lotus qui peut rendre l'eau boueuse en eau claire et propre même si elle ne sourit jamais devant tout le monde. Elle m'a vraiment manqué ! Elle possède quelque chose que ces trois pestes n'ont pas._

Erika : Vous savez que le physique est très important dans le métier de mannequin. Les photographes ne savent pas du tout choisir la fille idéale !

Sôjirô : _N'importe quoi ! Cette photo montre la pureté et l'innocence. Elle représente tout cela ! Elle est la seule qui ne joue jamais la comédie ou de donner une fausse image pendant la prise des photos. Elle est naturelle._

Minako : Mais vous avez vu son visage ? Il est si inexpressif et si glacial !

Yuriko : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette pimbêche ?

Sôjirô serra les poings de rage : _Pimbêche ?_

Erika : C'est dingue qu'elle ne sourie jamais ! C'est une honte pour la gente féminine !

Sôjirô serra les poings de rage : _Dingue ? Honte pour la gente féminine ? De quel droit ces pestes insultent la mannequin de la sorte ? C'est surtout la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Aucune autre fille ne peut la remplacer car elle est vraiment unique._

Le playboy, n'y tenant plus d'entendre les méchancetés des trois pestes, ne fit ni une ni deux et arracha la revue des mains de Yuriko qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les trois amies se retournèrent brusquement…

Yuriko bégaya : Nishi… Nishikado ?

Sôjirô, énervé et glacial : **DE QUEL DROIT TRAITEZ-VOUS CETTE PERSONNE DE LAIDE, DE PIMBÊCHE, DE DINGUE ET DE HONTE À LA GENTE FEMININE ? VOUS VOUS ÊTES VUES DANS UN MIROIR ? VOUS NE LA CONNAISSEZ PAS SPECIALEMENT ! ELLE N'EST PAS COMME VOUS ! IL Y A TOUJOURS UNE RAISON POUR QU'ELLE NE SOURIE JAMAIS ! AVEZ-VOUS PENSE À QUELQUE CHOSE QUI VOUS REND MALHEUREUSES ? NON ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN D'ELLE !**

Tsukasa, Akira et Rui n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles car c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami dans cet état-là à cause d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

La colère de Sôjirô était comme la foudre qui venait frapper un arbre.

Lui qui ne s'énervait jamais.

Sôjirô était très remonté contre Yuriko, Erika et Minako à cause de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il voulait tant la retrouver parce qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur dont il en prenait soin.

Sôjirô, glacial : Puisque vous dites tellement du mal de cette fille dont vous ne connaissez pas particulièrement, je prends la revue ! Cette mannequin…

Yuriko protesta : Mais Nishi…

Sôjirô la coupa sèchement : **CETTE MANNEQUIN** que vous insultez sans scrupule à cause de son physique possède bien quelque chose que vous n'avez pas du tout ! Elle m'est vraiment précieuse !

Erika begaya : B… Bien sûr…

Minako : _Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette cruche pour que Nishikado prenne automatiquement sa défense ?_

Yuriko : _Serait-il possible que Nishikado l'aime vraiment ? Il est pourtant un playboy invétéré !_

Rui : _Mannequin ? Qui est cette fille pour que Sôjirô agisse ainsi ? Bref ! Après trout ce n'est certainement pas Shizuka qui se trouve dans cette revue. Que représente cette mannequin pour lui ?_

Laissant les trois pestes indécises, Sôjirô s'en alla suivi de ses amis jusqu'à leur espace réservé. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude depuis qu'il avait vu la photo de sa meilleure amie.

Sôjirô : _C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle pendant presque neuf ans et voilà que je la retrouve par hasard dans cette revue alors qu'elle détestait tant de devenir mannequin. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le physique adéquat comme shizuka, ma chère amie d'enfance est devenue si mignonne maintenant !_

Tsukasa demanda : Est-ce que shizuka est dans cette revue ?

Sôjirô hurla, nerveux : **N… NON !**

Akira : Du calme ! Qui est cette mannequin ?

Sôjirô, nerveux : **LA FERME ! RESTEZ EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! **Vous ne la connaissez pas ! J'ai des secrets que j'ai gardés pour moi.

Tsukasa, furieux : **TU NOUS AS MENTI ?**

Sôjirô, excédé : **ARRÊTE TSUKASA !**

Akira : Woa woa woa ! J'ai honte d'être son ami.

Rui : Hum ? Sôjirô ou Tsukasa ?

Akira : Tsukasa.

Tsukasa, furieux : **NON, JE N'ARRÊTE PAS ! TU NOUS AS MENTI !**

Sôjirô, excédé : **TSUKASA ? TU NE L'AS JAMAIS VUE ! ET PUIS MÊME SI TU LA RENCONTRES UN JOUR EN VRAI ? JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS SORTIR AVEC ELLE ! TU DEVRAS ME PASSER AU DESSUS DE MON CORPS ! TU NE L'AURAS JAMAIS CAR C'EST MA PROTEGEE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR LUI FAIRE LA COUR NI LUI BRISER SA VIE NI LA MALMENER AVEC LE CARTON ROUGE SI ELLE T'OFFENSE ! SI TU LUI FAIS ÇA ? JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS, TSUKASA !**

Tsukasa : … _Il est vraiment furieux quand il s'agit de cette mannequin… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ! Mais qui est cette fille pour qu'il la défende de cette façon ?_

Akira demanda : Hé Sôjirô ! Est-ce que ça applique pour Rui et moi tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sôjirô haussa les épaules : Je ne m'inquiète pas. Akira, tu ne sors qu'avec des femmes mûres et Rui est amoureux de Shizuka.

Akira : Ah je vois. C'est vrai que Tsukasa n'a toujours pas trouvé de petite amie.

Tsukasa s'écria, piqué au vif : **JE M'EN TROUVERAI UNE ! ET JE VOUS LA PRESENTERAI !**

Sôjirô, nerveux : _J'espère de tout cœur que ce ne sera pas ma protégée même si je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera…_

Pendant ce temps, les trois pestes étaient vertes de rage de se faire crier dessus par Sôjirô devant tout le monde. Elles décidèrent de faire payer l'humiliation à cette cruche. Du côté des garçons qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs de l'école, ils virent une jeune fille de dix-sept ans marcher en portant un casque de moto à la main. Ils la regardèrent fixement et se mirent à chuchoter entre eux…

Gars 1 : Vous avez remarqué ? Cette fille n'est pas très belle physiquement mais vous avez vu son expression ?

Gars 2 acquiesça : Oui, il est inexpressif et glacial !

Gars 3 : Elle m'a l'air effrayant !

Gars 4 : Je n'ai jamais vu une fille posséder une telle mine ! D'habitude, elles font toutes un sourire soit sournois soit sincère devant nous…

Gars 5 : Mais elle… C'est vraiment un cas particulier…

Gars 1 remarqua : En plus, elle ne porte pas d'uniforme appartenant à l'école comme si elle fait réellement partie du F4.

Gars 2 Je ne sais pas si c'est un pantalon de cuir ou un jeans qu'elle porte mais il est certain qu'elle est venue en moto à en juger son casque dans sa main.

Gars 3 : Et puis je me demande si elle fait partie d'un gang puisqu'elle porte un blouson de motard sur son dos.

Gars 4 acquiesça : C'est vrai…

Gars 5 fronça les sourcils : Mais vu la façon comment elle est coiffée…

Gars 1 ironisa : Si elle faisait vraiment partie de la racaille, tu crois qu'elle aurait une telle coiffure, un maquillage très discret et si peu de bijoux ? Elle est bien coiffée…

Gars 2 : Regardez-la bien car elle n'a pas de piercings ni de chaines comme tout voyou. Elle n'a aucune mèche en couleur exagérée et peut-être aucun tatouage.

Gars 4 : Elle ne mâche pas de bonbons non plus.

Gars 3 : Tu as raison. Elle ne peut pas faire partie de la pègre.

Gars 6 s'approcha et intervint : Hé ! Vous avez vu la revue des mannequins qui vient de sortir aujourd'hui ?

Gars 1, surpris : Non, pourquoi ?

Le sixième gars leur montra la revue où se trouvait la fille en question. Les cinq garçons écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

Gars 1 : C'est pas vrai…

Gars 2 s'écria : **CETTE FILLE QU'ON VIENT DE CROISER EST LA MANNEQUIN ?**

Gars 3 s'écria : **QUOI ?**

Gars 4 s'écria : **LA MANNEQUIN DE LA REVUE EST REELEMENT DANS NOTRE ECOLE ?**

Gars 5 s'écria : **NON ? ON CROIT RÊVER !**

Gars 6, excité : **OÙ EST-ELLE ?**

Gars 3 : Par-ci, par-là. Cependant on ne sait même pas son nom.

Gars 6 se calma : Vous savez quoi ?

Gars 2 : Non.

Gars 6 : J'ai assisté à une scène la plus surprenante qu'on n'ait jamais vue àa la cafétéria.

Tous les gars : Que s'est-il passé ?

Gars 6 : Vous connaissez les trois pestes de service ?

Tous les gars : Oui et ?

Gars 6 : Yuriko Asai, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano…

Tous les gars : Pfff ! Encore elles ! Elles nous portent la poisse !

Gars 6 : Elles discutaient tranquillement du mannequin en mal…

Tous les gars : Pour ne pas changer leurs habitudes de dire du mal des autres !

Gars 6 : C'est vrai mais le meilleur est là. Le F4 passait devant elles et l'un d'entre eux a pris la défense du mannequin ! Il était vachement remonté !

Tous les gars froncèrent les sourcils : L'un du F4 ?

Qui est-ce ?

Gars 6 : Vous n'allez pas croire et c'est très surprenant… Il s'agit de Sôjirô Nishikado !

Tous les gars, ahuris : **QUOI ? LE PLAYBOY ? TU PLAISANTES OU QUOI ?**

Gars 6 : Pas du tout ! C'est bien Nishikado. Il a dit que cette mannequin lui est très précieuse sans plus de précision.

Tous les gars : Mais d'où la connaît-il ?

Gars 6 ironisa : Comment puis-je le savoir ? Nishikado n'a vraiment rien dit au sujet de cette fille… C'est déjà frustrant comme ça !

Gars 1 : Dans ce cas-là, personne ne devra ennuyer la mannequin…

Gars 6 : Il ne vaut mieux pas si on veut être tranquille pour le reste de l'année.

Gars 2 : Il ne faut pas qu'on ait Nishikado dans nos jambes.

Gars 6 : Parfaitement car il est effrayant quand il se met en colère. Il est pire que Tsukasa Dômyôji et j'en ai encore des frissons !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre aux escaliers de secours**_

La mannequin dont tous les élèves ne cessaient de parler en bien ou en maldepuis le repas de midi essaya d'ignorer les propos des garçons avec difficulté mais elle continua son chemin comme si rien n'était. Elle cherchait son meilleur ami d'enfance. Cependant elle se sentit très mal à l'aise d'être observée comme si elle était fautive.

L'inconnue : _Je voudrai que ces personnes arrêtent de me reluquer comme ça ! Je déteste ces regards de pervers ! Bien que j'aie perdu mon petit ami dans ce terrible accident qui avait lieu deux ans plus tôt, je ne suis pas à prendre parce que je suis avec mon véritable amour !_

Voix hurla : **LA VOILÀ ! ELLE EST VRAIMENT DANS NOTRE ECOLE !**

Autre voix hurla : **MADEMOISELLE ! HE MADEMOISELLE ! ATTENDEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! UN AUTOGRAPHE !**

Ignorant carrément les appels, elle continua son chemin quand elle fut soudainement assaillie par une horde de garçons qu'elle avait même à peine entendu le nom de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Se fichant complètement de toutes ces personnes, l'inconnue avait donné tout son cœur à son véritable amour qu'elle avait connu en même temps que son petit ami volage lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, la motarde se mit à courir afin de semer ses poursuivants. Elle alla donc se réfugier dans les escaliers de secours comme elle en avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était à Londres. Elle s'y arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis elle poussa un long soupir.

L'inconnue : Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette école ? Ils sont complètement fous ces mecs de me courir après juste parce que j'ai posé pour une série de photos mises dans la revue d'aujourd'hui ! Pfff ! Ça va être très dur d'être tranquille maintenant ! Mais ils vont vraiment perdre du temps à essayer de me draguer parce que je suis déjà fiancée à mon démon et je suis fidèle.

La jeune mannequin prit place sur la plateforme et appuya son dos contre le mur afin de se reposer un peu à cause du décalage d'horaire. Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. De plus, elle n'était pas très habituée d'être poursuivie par cette horde de mecs dès son arrivée à Eitoku Gakuen.

OoO

Dans la salle réservée au F4, Rui Hanazawa prit la revue des mannequins que Sôjirô avait laissé trainer à son arrivée. Le jeune homme tranquille quitta la pièce, laissant ses amis entre eux. Il se dirigea vers son lieu favori mais il entendit des garçons parler du mannequin qui venait d'apparaître à l'école. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Rui ignora leurs propos et il arriva dans les escaliers de secours. Il trouva une jeune fille endormie lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte avec étonnement…

Rui : _Depuis quand cette fille trouve-t-elle refuge ici ? Celieu sacré est à moi et tout le monde le sait ! Hum… Attends… Cette fille ne le sait peut être pas…_ (Il se pencha vers la dormeuse et la regarda de près) _Tiens ! C'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cette école… Qui est-elle réellement ?_

L'héritier Hanazawa eut subitement l'impression en scrutant le visage de l'inconnue, de voir un ange aux ailes brisées et quasiment arrachées comme si elle avait connu une peine d'amour malgré qu'elle n'était pas belle physiquement. Endormie, elle avait l'air innocente et elle possédait un côté très fragile en cet instant ce qui l'excluait carrément de toutes les filles d'Eitoku Gakuen. Rui se sentit soudainement bizarre en sa présence…

Rui : _C'est étrange… Cette fille dégage un drôle d'aura auquel je ne suis pas habitué…_

Il prit place juste en face d'elle sans faire de bruit car il la voyait si détendue quand elle dormait. Ne voulant pas passer son temps à la regarder sommeiller, Rui se mit à feuilleter la revue des mannequins quand il tomba sur la photo en gros plan qui ressemblait tellement à l'inconnue.

Rui : _Cette mannequin… Elle ressemble tant à cette fille qui dort mais comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? S'agit-il vraiment de la même personne ? Peut être je saurai mieux quand je verrai ses y eux…_

Il leva la tête pour la regarder mais sans aucune raison, il se sentit bien dans sa peau. Il n'était pas du tout mal à l'aise en sa présence…

Rui : _Encore cette aura ! Elle est si apaisante, si chaleureuse et si mystérieuse que je pourrai être moi-même… Mais qui dégage cette atmosphère ?_

Regardant de tous les côtés, il ne voyait personne autour de lui à part la jeune fille endormie. Il comprit alors que cette sensation venait de sa voisine d'en face. Il ne pouvait pas en cet instant être le froid et fermé mais le doux et compréhensif Rui Hanazawa.

Son vrai côté de lui

Son vrai côté qu'il avait toujours caché à tout le monde et que Shizuka Todo n'était jamais parvenu à l'émerger.

Mais elle…

Elle…

Cette fille…

Cet ange venu de nulle part…

Cet ange aux ailes brisées et quasiment arrachées…

Cette inconnue avait réussi là où Shizuka avait à maintes reprises échoué.

Elle y était parvenue sans le moindre effort.

Sans avoir bougé le moindre petit doigt.

Elle était bien plus forte que Shizuka.

Elle était capable de mettre les gens à l'aise juste par sa présence malgré son visage inexpressif et glacial.

Sans un mot.

Elle le faisait simplement sentir qu'il pourrait être lui-même devant elle sans qu'il ait besoin de masquer son vrai lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait si détendu avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Rui : _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que Shizuka ? Que possède-t-elle en elle pour que je me sente si bien ?_

Il essaya d'ignorer ce bien-être de toutes ses forces mais cela n'avait aucun succès. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti car cela était impossible.

Il vit soudain la jeune fille se réveiller en sursaut et en train d'haleter comme si elle avait couru pour s'échapper du diable. Rui put enfin voir les yeux de l'inconnue semblables à ceux du mannequin même s'ils ne montraient aucune froideur.

L'inconnue : _Encore ce maudit rêve ! Quand va-t-il vraiment me quitter ? C'était effrayant mais si réel… Parce que j'ai déjà vu cette scène de mes propres yeux… C'était… Il y a deux ans… Pourquoi ce rêve me poursuit-il comme une ombre ? J'ai peur… Peur de perdre celui qui me reste… Mon véritable amour… Parce qu'il pratique le même sport que celui qu'on a perdu dans un accident de… Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de ne pas exercer cette discipline malgré ma crainte de ne plus… Je ne peux dire le mot ! Parce que cela le rendait malheureux si on lui interdisait ce qu'il aimait le plus. Je ne supporterai jamais de ne plus le voir sourire. C'est son arme la plus précieuse qui me fait battre le cœur à un rythme effréné. J'ai alors fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire… J'ai supplié ses parents de le laisser faire… À cause de cela, je suis devenue la principale héritière de sa famille malgré moi grâce à mon amour sincère envers…_

Elle se sentit soudainement observée alors qu'elle croyait encore seule. Elle leva la tête et vit un jeune homme en face d'elle. L'inconnue revetit son masque inexpressif et glacial au grand étonnement de Rui qui n'en revenait pas.

Cette inconnue était réellement la mannequin de la revue !

Rui : _Incroyable ! Elle est bien dans notre école ! Mais que représente-t-elle pour Sôjirô ? Sait-elle qu'il fait partie du F4 et qu'il est un playboy invétéré ?_

L'inconnue : _Depuis quand est-il là ? C'est un peu gênant qu'il m'ait vue dormir… Qui est-il vraiment ? Est-il un ami de Jirô ?_

Pourtant aucun des deux ne fit le premier pas pour s'adresser la parole mais ils eurent l'impression de se ressembler davantage à force d'être sur la défensive.

Rui : _Je me demande bien comment Sôjirô a-t-il connu cette fille sans arrière pensée… Mais pourquoi nous l'a-t-il cachée pendant toutes ces années s'ils étaient amis d'enfance ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?_

L'inconnue : _J'espère que je ne suis pas avec un fan car j'ai vraiment envie d'être tranquille. Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits pour me cacher ou pour me faire oublier du monde des mannequins. Déjà, c'est une vraie pagaille ici car les garçons sont complètement fous de me suivre… j'aurai voulu oublier ma célébrité mais je me rends compte que c'est impossible maintenant que tout le monde dans Eitoku est au courant de ma présence._

Rui : _En quoi peut-elle être si précieuse pour Sôjirô ? Comment vaiss-je découvrir ?_

La jeune fille en avait assez de garder le silence car elle se doutait bien qu'elle lui avait piqué son lieu favori. Elle avait su par la façon dont il lui jetait un regard méfiant et glacial.

L'inconnue demanda froidement : Excusez-moi… Est ce que ça vous dérange que je trouve refuge ici ?

Rui Hanazawa écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne croyant pas ses oreilles…

Rui : _Mais comment… ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment sans un seul mot ? Est ce la raison que Sôjirô nous l'avait caché ?... Mais quelle froideur dans ses paroles !... Je me demande aussi si elle se rend compte de son aura apaisante qui agit sur n'importe qui…_

L'inconnue, lasse et glaciale : Je peux m'en aller.

La jeune fille se leva en prenant son casque de moto et elle s'apprêta de quitter l'endroit sans un mot…

Rui l'interpella, glacial : Hé ! Une seconde ! (Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur) Trouverez-vous un autre endroit tranquille sans aucun souci ? (Il la vit froncer les sourcils en guise de réponse) Parce qu'il est très difficile d'en dénicher dans cette école surtout que vous êtes la fameuse mannequin dont tout le monde parle.

La mannequin, méfiante et glaciale : Fan ou pas fan ?

Rui, glacial : Non, pas de vous. Vous pouvez baisser votre garde.

Ma mannequin poussa un soupir de soulagement : Et le toit de l'école ?

Rui : Il n'est pas très sûr car il y a des élèves qui y vont pour batifoler d'après les dires de mes amis playboys. (La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en entendant ce dernier mot) Ici, personne n'ose venir car c'est mon coin favori.

La mannequin : Je ne le savais pas. J'ai l'habitude de me réfugier dans les escaliers de secours pour fuir les bruits de l'école lorsque j'étais à Londres. À mon arrivée ici, on me poursuivait donc j'ai couru et j'ai atterri là. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me démasquerait si vite !

Rui : Vous pouvez venir ici pour le calme. C'est plus sécurisant en ma présence.

La mannequin : Merci. À bientôt. J'ai dés choses à faire maintenant.

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'en alla pour aller voir le directeur de l'école pour son inscription dans l'établissement.

Rui : _Je me demande bien où elle ira en classe car elle n'aura pas de répit à cause de sa célébrité._


End file.
